In a non-rectangular display device in related technology, some pixels may each be divided by a border line of a display region, and these pixels may be referred to as edge pixels. Due to the border line, each edge pixel is divided into a portion located at the display region and a portion located beyond the display region, and the portion located beyond the display region is shielded by a light-shielding layer.
In the non-rectangular display device, there usually exist the following two kinds of border line.
As a first kind, the border line of the display region is a smooth line, so as to ensure the display quality at an edge of an image. However, after the edge pixel is divided by the smooth line, portions of almost all subpixels of the edge pixel located at the display region have different sizes. At this time, the respective subpixels of the edge pixel have different aperture ratios, and a phenomenon of color deviation may occur at the edge of the displayed image.
As a second kind, the border line of the display region consists of a plurality of small segments arranged perpendicular to a row or column direction of pixel units, and each edge pixel is located at the segment perpendicular thereto. At this time, due to the segment, each subpixel of the edge pixel includes two portions with an equal size, i.e., the subpixels have an identical aperture ratio. Although it is able for this kind of border line to provide all subpixels with an identical aperture ratio, a plurality of small step-like structures is formed by these segments, and the resultant step-like border line may adversely affect the display quality at the edge of the image, and thereby adversely affecting the entire display quality of the image.
In a word, for the above-mentioned two non-rectangular display devices, the step-line border line of the display region may readily deteriorate the display quality at the edge of the image, and the smooth border line may readily cause the occurrence of the color deviation. Hence, there is an urgent need to provide the non-rectangular display device with a smooth border line at the display region and meanwhile prevent the occurrence of the color deviation at the edge of the display region.